Working for the devil
by Windraider
Summary: An attempt to enslave Dante goes wrong and now she has to work for him along with her new found jackass of a servant.Now she has to pay of Dante's debt,how will she survive ravaging demons and Dante himself?Sucky opening I know,but it gets better later.
1. Wrong person

Okay, I'm doing my first Devil May Cry story. Hope it turns out well.

-------Unknown person's POV------

"Hehehe, just a little more, and the most powerful devil hunter in the world will be under my control." I thought as I approached what appeared to be a run down store.

The store's name was Devil May Cry, I thought it actually had quite a nice ring too it, too bad it won't be around much longer. Just than the door flew open, well actually it was busted open, by what appeared to be a white haired man dressed in an oversize red coat and wearing black long pants, on his back he wielded a large sword. I saw him walked off in the distance.

"Perfect…soon you'll be all mine." I thought as I saw him walked off into the distance.

I entered his shop as soon as he was gone, and looked around. "Now I have to find something personally belongs to him, but what? I know he collects devil arms and such, but I can't use them." I mumbled out loud as I continued to search through his store. "Arrgh! Why can't that guy just have something with his name on it?! I Screamed as I freaked out.

"Who can't have what?" Asked a voice from behind.

I was suddenly shocked by it, and immediately turned around and saw the same man in red standing at the door. "Wha-what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be away on some job or something like that!" I asked as I stumbled and fell.

"I forgot my wallet young lady, now what about you, what are you doing here?" He countered as he approached me.

I couldn't exactly tell him the real reason for why I was in his shop. "Umm…I was kind of looking for something. But I haven't been able to find it so far." I lied, hoping he wouldn't pursue me.

"Well now, what exactly were you looking for?" He questioned me as he approached me once more.

"Umm…something I kind of lost, but I don't think it's here, so I'll be leaving now, bye!" I answered in a nervous tone, hoping he wouldn't notice as I tried to run off. Only to be caught by him as I tried to run past him. "Whoa hold it young lady, just where do you think your going? You didn't really think your getting of easy for wrecking my store now do you?" Looking back, I noticed that I made quite a huge mess of his store, something I didn't realized in my rush.

"You are not going anywhere until you fix this mess young lady." He turned his gaze to me.

Even though he didn't really sound serious or anything, I could tell it's best not to get him angry, or I would definitely regret it. "Ye-yes sir."

And a few minutes later, I was like a good little girl cleaning up his store, but what was really on my mind was, weather or not I could get my hands on a personal item of his, and Devil arms were definitely not considered personal. "So umm…Mr. Dante, what else do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Just clean my entire store and you're free to go." He calmly replied as he read a magazine.

Thanking my lucky stars that he was that easy going oblivious and too cocky for his good, I merely went on with his orders until I was alone in a spot where he couldn't see me. I set up what appeared to be a magic circle, placing several drops of blood into to each end, and merely proceeded to gather the last item needed a personal belonging of his, and he'll be completely under my control, but first, I had to figure out a way to get something really personal to him, I know his sword Rebellion can be considered one, but only a fool would try to take it from him, I knew I had to try something else, but I didn't know what else to use, and most of the other stuff were Devil arms, which couldn't be used. All of a sudden, an idea came to my mind; I knew how to get a personal belonging of his.

"Oh Mr. Dante, I was wondering what all those weapons inside the storeroom were? Could you please tell me?" I asked in my sweetest voice, hoping to trick him.

"Oh those? Those are devil arms kids." He calmly replied.

"Devil arms? What are they?" I pretended to be surprised,

"I can't be bothered to explain, takes to long, now get on with your work kid." He bluntly replied as he continued to read his magazines.

"Are there anymore in the house?" I continued, hoping he wouldn't suspect a thing.

"No just those, now stop asking questions and get back to work kid." He replied.

"Than these other weapons here? I asked as I looked around the room.

"Their all mine, but I hardly use any of them at all, most are for decorations." He answered.

"Than that one over there? I pointed to what appeared to be a dual blade, around fifty percent larger than his Rebellion.

"Oh that, I used it in the past. But I don't anymore it was a family gift. Now than mind explaining to me why you're asking so many questions?" He replied.

I could tell it was getting dangerous to ask anymore, but I couldn't back down, not when I got so far. "Just one last question, do you consider it to be a personal item?"

"Look kid, you better stop asking questions, or I'm going get violent." He answered, for the first time looking at me.

I was actually terrified when he first starred at me, but I couldn't run away. "Come on, please just one last question, I promise I won't ask anymore."

"…Fine it was kind of personal, happy?" He asked.

"Great!" I dropped whatever I was doing, grabbed it and ran.

"Hey! Get back here kid!" He dropped his magazines and ran after me.

"Just a little further" I thought as I ran up the stairs, and into an abandoned room. "Great, now to finish this."

"Look here kid, I've had just about enough off this." He came up shortly behind me.

Finally thinking I was on the verge of victory, I no longer felt any reason to be afraid of him. "Stop calling me kid! My name is Lily, I'm sixteen years old and a sorceress!"

"Sixteen? Can't imagine that with a flat chest like yours." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up! I'm a late bloomer that's all!" I retorted angrily, almost losing control of myself. "Anyway, you won't be so smug once I'm done with this ritual. All I have to do is add in this weapon to the ritual, and you'll be all mine."

"Ritual?" He inquired, for the first time showing some interest.

"Yes ritual, a ritual to bind a demon. I spent a long time preparing for this moment when I finally bind you to my will. All I needed here was something that belongs to you personally, before I could finish it. You had no idea how difficult it was finding one thanks to all that devil arms of yours! But now that I finally have it, prepared to kiss your freedom goodbye, and spent the rest of your life working under me! Muhahahaha!!" I laughed as I poured a bit of my blood onto it.

There was a blinding flash of light coming from the circle, followed by an explosion. And I eagerly waited my for my reward. As the light died down, I was expecting Dante to end up in the circle, but…

"Hey what's going on here?"

Instead I got a middle age man dressed in a white sleeveless shirt along with a blue jacket and long black pants, his hair was white, his eyes were a mixture of green and blue, he was about almost as tall as Dante himself, on his back, he held the same blade I used earlier for the ritual. But it was no longer rusted, rather it revealed a brilliant azure colored on both sides of the blades, and its hilt was sliver.

"Oh my, this feeling…If I recall it's been awhile since someone tried to forge a pact with me."

He spoke, as he examined the room. "Hey you, do you know what's going on?" He asked Dante. Who merely shrugged in response, "Don't know, I suggest you ask that young lady over there." He pointed towards me. "Okay young lady, what's going on?" He asked.

I was too busy lost in my thoughts and didn't notice it until he slapped me. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I retorted as I held my cheek. "Well now that I have your attention, mind telling me what was going on?"

"Fine, I'm a sorceress in training, and I was suppose to forge to a pact with a familiar today under my father's tutorage. But I wasn't going to be satisfied with some no-name familiar, I wanted the best, which was why I came here hoping to enslave him!" I pointed at Dante, as I glared at him; He merely shrugged it off like it was nothing at all. "But something went wrong! And I got a useless good for nothing familiar instead! Ouch!" I started as he shoved his shoes into my face. "Who the hell are you calling a good for nothing? Besides if you were really competent in the first place, you wouldn't have made a simple blunder as in summoning the wrong person." He coldly replied, as he stood above me.

I was filled with anger as I watched him look down on me with an infernal smirk on his face. "I did everything I was supposed to! I got all the reagents and conditions right! So how come I got you instead of him?!" I turned my gaze towards Dante who was watching the whole thing, he appeared to be terribly amused by this scenario.

"Just what did you use as a catalyst young lady?" He asked he squatted in front of me.

"That damn blade of your back, He told me over there that it was kind of personal! So I used it!" I shouted as I pointed at Dante who merely stood there without a care in the world.

Removing the weapon on his back, he shoved it at my face. "Hmm…so that's what happened, look kid, my name is Neon, and this happens to be my personal weapon Azure, and it contains a part of my soul, so it's kind of like a devil arm in a sense, but because I only placed a small part of my soul inside, it wasn't enough to rival other devil arms and seems like a normal blade. You should have done your homework kid, you know using devil arms will result you in the original form of the demon don't you, even if it was considered to be a personal item from someone else?"

"What?! You mean, that I've…"

"Yup you screwed up completely." He coolly replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

------Neon's POV--------

It was really amusing watching my summoner cry on the ground like that, but I didn't feel like spending the rest of my life on babysitting her. But something struck me. "By the way, how did you get my blade, the only one who should have it should be Spada, because he was the one who defeated me. And I don't see him around." I asked.

"Name's Dante, Spada was my old man, he's no longer around, I just happened to inherited you long ago, though I have to say, you were crap." Dante answered as he flashed me an infernal smirk.

Now I really felt like giving him a piece of my mind, but if he really was the son of Spada, I better not try anything. "Well no surprise, I was kind of different from other demon lords, or in my case demon emperors. And besides even as a devil arm, I wasn't exactly the most obedient one, I'm just surprise your old man didn't throw me out."

"Wait! You were a demon emperor? And what did you mean different? Aren't all demons evil and hate humans and hunt them or such?" Lily asked as she stopped crying for a moment.

"Hmm…yeah I am, or least I was, anyway back in those days, I didn't have a care in the world, I loved pulling pranks and making fools out off everyone string up trouble for both humans or demons alike, Now Spada didn't really care at first, until I played a dirty joke on him and made a fool of him, he chased me around the world and beat me into submission. First time I've seen that guy hold a grudge, and was definitely the biggest mistake I made." I shuddered at memory of him hunting me.

"You made a fool of Spada? How is it that you're even alive? I was under the impression that he'll destroy even your soul." She asked, as she starred at me.

"I'm not too sure, maybe some food will refresh my memory, now than anything to eat? I haven't eaten anything for nearly forty years. Hey could you get some pizza for me?" I asked.

"Oh get some for me as well." Added Dante from behind, I wasn't expecting him to join in. And actually was expecting him to kind of kill me, but what the heck food comes first. "Get some extra will you?"

"Say what?! Your supposed to be my servant! You should be serving me!" She retorted as she glared at us, but I merely shrugged it off, as did Dante.

"Sorry kid, but your not good enough to be my master, you see greater demons and demon lords like myself can't be controlled so easily just because we're summoned or have a pact. Well I guess that means that even if you got his stuff, you won't be able to control him." I pointed at Dante, who merely shrugged it off.

I watched as she fell to her kneels and started to cry. "No way!! Than that means…"

"Yup it was all wastes of time, now get going." I ordered while rubbing salt into her wounds.

That remark immediately made her burst into tears "WAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Hmm…Now I'm feeling kind of bad. Say Dante was it? Let's just leave her alone and get something to eat, just don't shoot me. I haven't done anything for over forty years thanks to that old man of yours." I reminded him.

"Well I only hunt devils and such, if you're not a real devil, than I don't have reason to shoot you." He casually replied, as he turned around.

"Great! Because you're paying for me." I remarked as I followed him.

"Say what?!" He was clearly startled by that causal remark.

"Just kidding, I can pay for myself. Though I'm curious, what are you going to do about her? I mean She did wreck your shop in the explosion." I remarked.

"Then She'll fix it, and you're helping got it?" He answered.

"Nah, let her do it, it'll make good exercise for her.

--

Okay, Now I know I made quite a number of mistakes on Dante's personality and all, but that's mainly because I suck at writing bad-ass character's like Dante.

And besides, this is my first fanfic of Dmc, go easy on me, and try not to flame me because of it.


	2. The plan

Well I haven't updated for a while, thanks to my workload, so let's try again.

---- Lily's POV ----

I can't believe it, not only did I mess my summoning up, I even got the wrong person, instead of the legendary Dante, I got a demon emperor name Neon, what's worse is that I realized that I can't even control him. "Hey kid, is this where you're staying? It's not as run down as I thought it'll be." He commented as he walked behind me. "Though I have to admit, your choice of coloring really sucks." He added as he gazed at my house. "This guy really has high expectations of everything doesn't he? I can't believe he calls my house rundown, I mean come on, it's a freaking mansion and all, and it's even grander than others." I thought as I watched him enter. "Coming kid?" He bluntly asked. "Stop calling me kid!" I retorted as I followed him.

I couldn't believe his attitude, coming in and acting as if he owns this place. "Hey don't just come in and act as if nothing's wrong at all! At most take of your shoes before entering!" I yelled at him as he lay on the couch with his shoes still on. "Too much trouble." Just before I could yell at him, his shoes suddenly faded away. "Wha-what the?" I was startled by what just happened. "Not bragging or anything, but I happen to know quite a bit about sorcery as well, after all, it makes pulling pranks a lot easier, also makes thing easier in life. Now fetch me something to eat." Just before I could reply, my body started moving on it's own. "Hey what gives? I can't control my body!"

Snickering, he calmly replied. "Well you have two choices, either I make you do it, or you can just do it, now anything simple will do, and get me some tea while you're at it, thanks."

At this moment, I felt a great deal of anger and rage come up, I was supposed to be the master, and he the servant, but here he was, turning everything around, making me submit to his will so easily. "How did I ever get into this mess? I'm supposed to be the one in charge, if anyone ever found out about this, I'll be a laughing stock. I was about to skip and asked one of maids to do it, but realized I can't. "What?! Don't tell me it's his fault; he really wants me to do his bidding. Sigh…just what did I do to deserve this." I wondered as I made my way into the kitchen. "Well, he didn't say what he wanted for.' I remember; so I picked whatever I could find, brew a cup of tea, before bringing it to him. "Though for some reason, I didn't head back to the living room, or rather should I say, I couldn't instead I went upstairs, and soon, I was surprised to see that I stopped in front of my room. As I opened the door, I was shocked. I found him sitting on my bed reading my dairy. "You bastard! Give that back to me right this instant!!" I screamed as I tried to run towards him, but realized I couldn't. "My, my, I never knew that such an uncouth girl like yourself actually had secrets like this, goes to show you can never judge a book by their cover. At this moment, I completely lost it, and screamed "ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" Attracting the attention of everyone in the mansion.

"Mistress Lily! What's wrong?!" Asked the staff who came to her attention. I immediately pointed towards him, but for some reason, everyone acted as if I was joking around. "Umm…mistress, who are you pointing too? There's no one there." What? As I turn around, he was still there, with an expression as if he's mocking me. "Don't bother, people with no magic or weak magic senses can't see me when I'm in a spirit form, the reason why you can is because you're my master, now call them off, and I'll put your stuff back, it's hard to breath with everyone here."

Sighing in defeat, I had no choice. "Never mind everyone, just go back to your duties, I merely made a mistake and thought I saw something I shouldn't have." I requested.

As they all left, I could hear mumbles about weather or not I was crazy or just pulling their leg. But I couldn't be bothered about that; I merely returned my attention to him. "Are you done ruining my life?" I asked him. "Far from it, but that's enough for now, here I'll be going off for a while, see you later." With that said, he threw my dairy back at me, and jumped through the window. Good riddance I thought, or at least, until I opened my dairy. I discovered that he had scribbled all over it. I immediately changed my mind. "Get back here!!!!" I screamed out loud.

---- Neon's POV ----

It felt great being able to breath fresh air once again; being trapped in a weapon form for over 40 years was a pain in the ass. I jumped from roof to roof, (disguised under an illusionary spell to avoid detection.), enjoying every minute of my freedom. But there was one thing that bothers me, and that is the fact that I can't revert back to my original form. "Honestly, I got a cutie for a master, but too bad she's quite useless. She not only summoned the wrong person, she even botched up the summoning in more ways than one. Because of her incomplete summoning, I lost my demonic powers." I thought. The only way to regain them is to either wait for them to return to me, which could take a long time, or the second is to train her and raise her level to the point where she is able to sustain me as a proper servant. "Oh screw the first option, it'll take at least a decade to two if I wait, I'm taking the second choice. I decided as I head off.

A while later, I approached the entrance of the store Devil May Cry, hoping to find Dante. My wish soon came true, when the doors were suddenly blown away. I jumped over them and found that Dante was once again responsible for it. "Why can't ever use the door like normal people?" I asked him as he walked out. "Does the word to much trouble mean anything to you? Besides this way I can make a grander entrance." He answered as he placed his sword on the car. "Sigh…say mind if I come along? I got nothing better to do." I asked. "Humph don't expect to be paid." He replied as he got in the car. "I wouldn't dream of it." I answered as I followed him.

"Say, what job are you doing at moment?" I asked as I relaxed in the passenger's seat. "Nothing much, just another boring job." He bluntly replied. "Hmm…" I wondered if this was a good time to ask, but what the heck. "Hey you mind if we work in your shop as assistant devil hunters?" I asked.

All of a sudden he freaked out, and even let go of the wheel for a moment, and asked if I was stupid. Needless to say I didn't have to time to answer him, and instead bent over to reach the wheel. "What the hell?! Are you fucking stupid or what?!!" He shouted at me, ignoring the dangers of the road. "The road! Watch the road!!" I yelled at him as I bent over and grabbed the wheel. "And no, I'm not kidding you." This led a string of curses and all, just as I got the car back on track. "Miraculously I managed to get the car to stop despite that "Seriously, I'm not doing this because I want too. I'm doing this because I have too." I pleaded with him. "And I'm not going to take in an apprentice no matter what? They're going to add even further into my debt, they'll bug me all day. Not to mention the amount of time I have to spend training them!" He complained non-stop, every time I tried to open my mouth to speak, he interrupts, if I didn't know better, I say that he was throwing a tantrum. After around a few minutes or so, he finally calmed down, giving me a chance to speak. "I didn't say you have to train her, I was just asking if we could get some work there. And no, you don't have to worry about all of that; I'll be taking care off all that, besides, she still owes you for the shop right? So why not take advantage of this, you could also have someone doing you bidding. Not those master slave relationship, but rather servant type off course." I told him. "Are you screwing with me? I told you no fucking way! Now either you shut up, or I'll shove my blade up your ass." And to prove that point, he pointed Rebellion at me.

"And if you agree to it, I'll settle your pizza debt." I added. He immediately changed his mind, and withdraws Rebellion. "Deal!" Was all he said before putting his weapon back and continue driving.

Sadly the next few parts of the drive were completely silent. I had no doubts that Dante was still wondering if he made a big mistake allowing someone to come invade his privacy at anytime. No doubt that little girl was going to be nothing but a hindrance to him, and not to mention as a sorceress, she'll proberly end up bringing and doing all sorts of experiments there. Truth be told, I was only able to convince him to come along because I knew of his debt the first time round when I ate with him.

We soon arrived at our destination, which appeared to be a run down factory. "Is this the place?" I asked, and immediately, he pulled out a gun from nowhere and opened fire. The sound of something like a balloon being popped could be heard from above, and droplets of black liquid rain down in front of us. "Never mind." I replied, at this time, a bunch of what appear to be a bunch of human size rag dolls descended from above, one off their arms happened to be a blade. "Scarecrows" They were the most basic infantry of the demons.

I watch as he dashed forward to engage them, easily decimating them with merely one swing of his blade, and his incredible sense of judgment, switching between weapons at ease, and dodging whatever attacks came his way with bare minimal effort. Although what was scary was the fact that he was enjoying every moment of this. Soon all of them were completely wiped out. I didn't even have to move a step at all. Afterwards, I merely followed him into the factory. I kept my distance from him, in case he tried something.

Inside the factory, I watched once more as he decimated more demons easily, this time there were a lot more of them, there were even new ones there which I recognized as chimeras. A few of them came my way, but I dodge all of their attacks. When a chimera tried to pounce me, I quickly took out my weapon Azure, and sliced it into half, before side stepping another attack from a scarecrow and countering with a powerful upward swing, launching him into the air, and casting a gravity spell that send it crashing into the ground leaving a bloody mess, while making a small crater at the same time. "At least my magic is still as good as ever." I thought. And soon I was swarmed by more of them; I couldn't help but laugh at them. Oh how it felt so great being able to fight like this once again after such a long period of time. Weak they maybe, they were still at least worthy enough to entertain me, I thought as I sliced another one in half. The remaining demons were really easy, most of them only had basic movements and didn't coordinate well, and it was easy to dispose of them.

As soon as the battle was over, I approached Dante hoping to talk to him again. "Oh hey there, saw you earlier on, I have to say, not bad kid, you do have some moves." He casually replied, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "By the way, you missed one." He mention as he took out his gun and fired a shot behind me. I didn't need to turn my head to know that it was another scarecrow. "Darn, I knew I was forgetting something." I joked.

As we left the building. "So is it all right, if we work with you? I need her to get stronger otherwise I'm going to be stuck like this for a long time." I asked as he got into the car.

"As long as you don't get in my way." He coolly replied. "But before that, settle the pizza debt first." He reminded me. I didn't know what to think when he said that, but I sure was glad that he accepted us. "All right, all right I will, but I'll settle it tomorrow, now I'm a bit tired. Say, do you mind dropping me back in the city? I'll head back from there." I requested off him as we were heading back. "Yeah sure, just don't forget." He replied. I sweat dropped. "Boy, he must really hate the debt he owes." I thought.

Anyway, as soon as he dropped me off, I went to a nearby pizza store to get something to eat, I than realized just how much Dante and I loved Pizza. I chuckled at the thought. Money was no issue to me, because I had hidden and amassed quite a fortune during my days as a trickster. As soon as I was done, I realized that it was quite late, so I headed back home, jumping from roof to roof.

As I return, I jumped to the ledge of mistress window and peered through the window. I found her sleeping in her pajamas; I had to admit, that she actually does look pretty good.

Her long violet hair shone in the moonlight, like silk and she had the face of an angel. "Humph…sweet dreams master." I whispered as I entered.

--

Okay, that's it for this chapter, next chapter will preview how the two of them move into Devil may cry, and the problems they'll face. I'm thinking weather I made Dante too casual here or not. Reviews anyone, just don't flame me.


	3. Training starts

**Well I haven't updated not for a while, but I guess that's because I found that I had much more luck writing another fanfic compared to others, but I guess I've been neglecting this one for quite some time so I wanted to continue this one.**

* * *

---------Lily's POV--------

My life just keeps getting worse ever since I botched my familiar summoning, my parents are scolding me day in and day out whenever they want me to do something that requires his presence, and my siblings all laugh at me and rub it in by shoving their familiars at me.

"This is his entire fault; I swear why can't he at least corporate with me? Is it even too much to ask?" I grumbled as I strolled around the garden, my thoughts however were interrupted by a ruffling sound, looking up, I was furious too see who it was. "Neon, get down here this instant!" I ordered.

He merely looked at me and smirked before going back to sleep. "Wake up this instant!" I screamed.

"I don't feel like it, why not you try and see if you can get me to wake up." He replied without so much as blinking an eye.

"What do you me to do?!" I demanded to know.

"Well you can just snap your fingers and splash my face with water, which will wake me up." He bluntly replied.

This infuriated me, "As if anyone could just snap their fingers and conjure up water!" I snapped at him. In response, he merely snapped his fingers and suddenly a torrent of water splashed over me.

I was both shock and furious about what had happened, but more shocked, it took me a while to get over it. "What just happened?" I wondered out loud.

"I drenched you stupid what else?" He replied without even looking at me.

I took great offense to being called stupid and spoke up without thinking. "I know that! What I want to know is how did you drench me just snapping your fingers?! Even the most basic spells and all require some sort of catalyst and some hand signs, so how the hell did you do that?!" I snapped.

"Hand signs? What the heck are they teaching you guys these days?" He replied suddenly getting up and looking down at me. "Hand signs are only meant for forming the shapes of spells, nothing more than that, who the hell said it was needed?" He asked.

"My parents." I replied.

Sighing he looked at me for a few moments before he spoke up. "You humans have really fallen far in the magic department; I mean it's only been several decades since I was sealed away by Spada, what have you guys been doing? Your great-grandfather was the only decent sorcerer in your family tree it seems." He commented, which surprised me considering that I knew nothing about my grandparents at all let alone my great-grandparents, but before I could ask anything, he spoke up again. "And yes I knew your great-grandparents, really good sorcerers, not many would try and face a demon lord head on, now I had no quarrel with them and I didn't attack them or anything, I was merely a spectator whenever they tried to combat demons, but on a side note, I did interact with them personally to exchange some knowledge.  
" He explained.

"Well that's all nice and all, but what does that have to do with that display of magic and explanations of hand signs earlier on?" I asked as I dried myself.

"Sigh, it just means that hand signs aren't really needed, seriously humanity's level of sorcery has fallen quite far." He replied. I couldn't help but feel insulted at what he just said, but chose to ignore him and try to leave, but stopped in my tracks when I heard what he said next.

"If you want, I can easily teach you what real sorcery is like." He offered. "And yes, I have a reason for wanting to teach you. Before you ask, the reason is that because of your botched up summoning, I lost more than half of my power and I can't even transform anymore thanks to young lady. Now the only way to get my powers back is either you become a decent sorcerer or I wait for about 10 years which I don't want too, or I kill you and be free, but than if I did that, Dante would have a reason to kill me, so I'll avoid the third one." He explained before I could ask anything.

"I don't get it, your a demon, shouldn't you be like blood thirsty or something like that? Or at least power hungry and you know evil or something like that?" I asked, still not convince about his offer.

As if in response, he snapped his fingers and drenched me again. "You stupid idiot, true most demons are like that, but not all. Take Spada for example, was he like that? No he wasn't, he fought to protect the humans and all, nothing like the others, than there's Dante, he's half demon and half human, yet he still fights to protect humans. Now I'm nothing like those 2, I'm just a prankster and a wanderer, I couldn't care less about humans and demons fighting each other and so on. But the thing is, at my level now; I can't exactly fight of waves of demons like before so I can't do anything until I regain my powers." He answered.

"So basically your just using me?" I asked.

"Not exactly, it's more like a trade, I train you to become a real sorceress and in return I get my freedom back, so it's an even deal. Now are you going to accept the offer or what?" He asked.

Sighing in defeat, I reluctantly agreed, seeing that how badly I was of a sorceress, I definitely needed some real help, and if my family won't bother training me, I might as well go to another person for help. "All right you got a deal, when do we start?" I asked.

"Right now!" He said as he dropped and landed in front of me. And before I knew it, he scooped me up bridal style and leapt to the roof of my mansion before I could protest.

"Now hold on tight, wouldn't want you to fall now would we?" He jokingly said as he jumped from that height into a nearby building roof before repeating that process over and over again.

I had to say, the thought of me carried away like a princess actually felt kind of good, and the feeling of it actually happening was even better than I expected, though I would never admit it out loud. So I'll just keep quiet, and before long, I had actually fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

The moment I woke up, I found myself in a familiar environment, looking around I realized just where I was, a broken door, check. Weapons, check. Broken down furniture, check. Yup definitely Dante's place." I thought. "Wait! What the heck am I doing here?!" I suddenly realized.

"About time you woke up young lady, now we can begin your first lesson." Neon said.

"Great what is it?" I asked.

"Easy, your first job is to settle Dante's debt problems." He replied.

"Umm...excuse me? What did you say?" I asked.

"Sigh, I said your first duty is to settle Dante's debt issues, and yes its part of your training, because you won't be doing it the normal boring manual way." He replied as he rubbed his head.

"What do you mean? And where's Dante?" I asked.

"Well for starters, you'll be using magic for your training, and as for Dante, well he's out on a job this time round." He explained.

"Oh so that's it, and what are you writing down?" I asked as I noticed him writing something down on a notebook.

"This? I'm currently making a list of the top reasons why Dante is always broke. And after reading his letters and seeing the level of destruction here, I can easily see the top reasons why." He replied.

"You read his mail? Isn't that supposed to be private or something like that?" I asked in shear of his audacity.

"Relax, he said it was okay if I could promise him that we settle his debt issues, and by we I mean you." He replied as he pointed towards me.

"Great, just great, so I'm a maid again, oh joy." I sarcastically replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Correct, now get up we have work to do." He said as he dragged me off the sofa.

----------- Neon's POV------------------

"All right lady your first job is to repair the door and reinforce it." I ordered as I picked up what remained of the entrance and walked towards her and shoved it in her face.

"Hey wait this is too heavy for me!" She screamed as I dumped it onto her, causing her to be trap under the small rubble.

"Use your magic then little girl, things like weight charms should be the most basic of all spells." I replied as I turned around to gather more things.

"I haven't learnt that yet!" She screamed.

Upon hearing those words I face faulted. "Then let me ask you just what do you know?" I asked.

"Umm well I kind of know a bit of shadow magic and a little arcane spells." She meekly replied.

"What's your best spells than?" I asked again.

"Umm...for shadow it would be the Gunain and for arcane it would be the Blastia." She replied.

Groaning I face palmed myself. "What have they been teaching you, I swear your great –grandfather must have been a once in a life time prodigy if that's all your capable off." I said as I turned around and examined what remains of Dante's pool table.

"Fine! So I'm a lousy sorceress happy?! Now are you going to teach me or what?! And why do I have to help the old man with his stupid debt issues?! It's not my fault that he leaves a trail of destruction everywhere he goes and that he's a lousy gambler and that he has no brains!!" She screamed at the top of lungs.

Before I could respond, someone else did. "Hey who you calling a lousy gambler? I'll have you know that I win a lot more than anyone else!"

"Oh really? Name me one time when you actually finished one gambling session or won a bet that doesn't result more debt being piled up." I countered as I turn around and found Dante walking in through the entrance, or rather what remained of it.

Needless to say, he didn't reply and instead rather strolled to his desk, kicked his chair up and performed some dynamic moves before catching the chair and sat down. "I take it that you try to do everything in style?" I asked.

"Yeah so what? It's more fun that way." He casually replied as he took out a guns magazine and started reading it.

"You do realized that your stylish method of doing things is the reason your broke right?" I asked.

'Oh shit your right." He replied as he spared me a glance before returning back to his magazine. "But who cares." He stated as he continued reading.

"Hey, are you sure you even know what you were doing when you agreed to settle this guy's debt issues? I think that no method would ever work seeing how he treats his home." My master interrupted.

"Don't worry, we won't be able to settle everything, but I can guarantee at 60 to 70% would be cleared. The rest would depend on whether or not he learns the meaning of self restrain which I'm willing to bet literally anything he would never acquire." I spoke out loud as I directed the last phrase towards Dante as I glanced at him for a moment.

"I heard that." He replied without even looking at us.

"Anyway, ignoring him, why don't you get started young lady?" I ordered her as I set up the broken pieces of the door by the entrance.

"Wait, I don't even know the basic of restoration magic, how am I supposed to fix this?" She asked.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you a brief example." I replied as I focused and cast a simple restoration spell which easily gathered the broken pieces and restored the broken door back to original self. "There as simple as that." I proudly announced.

"Right, but you do realize that Dante's just going to break it again right?" She asked as while clearly trying to hide her shock.

"No he won't, just watch this. Hey Dante the pizza man is here!" I called out, and immediately he got up from his seat and proceeded to kick open his door. But needless to say thanks to my work, the door didn't fly away this time round. But he didn't seem to notice that fact as he focused mainly on the pizza man which was never there in the first place.

"Hey where is he? I thought you said that he was here?" He asked as he looked around, unaware that it was just a joke.

"Oh sorry must have been for the neighbours." I quickly replied as he snorted and walked back to his desk and resuming reading his magazine. "Note to self, use pizza as a bargaining tool the next time you want his attention." I thought. "Okay now it's your turn, I'm going to explain how the spell works so listen up." I ordered my master as I snapped my fingers and released my spell which returned the door back to its broken down state. "Now let's get started."

* * *

A few hours later, the door was finally repaired. "Unbelievable, you did it."

"Heh, off course I did, after all it wasn't that difficult." My master smugly replied as she struck a victory pose.

"In 4 hours, I only took half an hour to learn these skills, goes to show how much you suck compared to me." I finished that sentence.

"Hey!" She screamed in response.

"But I suppose you did better I thought." I added in and waited for her response, which was silence. "I had actually thought that you would have taken at least until night to get it done, so well good job." I complimented her.

Silence, which was the only thing I could use to describe my master's behaviour. She stood there merely starring at me for a few moments before she spoke up. "Neon, did you just comment on me?" She asked. I merely nod my head. "Right...that was unexpected, I just thought that you were one of those rude cynical types that don't give a damn about humans and all, and would be screaming or demanding me to get stronger no matter what so that I could release you." She replied.

Now I took great offense to that and smacked her upon her head. Which caused her to fall to her kneels crying in pain. "Must I keep reminding you that I'm not like that, one more time you say something like that, I'll really pound the knowledge into you. And yes I did compliment you, after all, give praise when it's due." I replied

"Right..."She muttered out as she continued to rub her head.

At this moment I heard something or rather someone moving outside, looking out, I couldn't help but smirk. "Hey Dante, the pizza man's here!" I called out again, just like before, he got out of his seat and approached the door and kicked it open. However unlike the previous door, this one was blown away by the sheer power of his kick. The unfortunate delivery man happened to have been blown away as well, but the pizza however was safe in Dante's hands.

"Put it on my tab." Dante said as he turned around and left. The poor delivery man however was too afraid to say anything and immediately ran away screaming.

"The poor bastard." I thought as I saw him running away. Just then I recalled something. "Oh yeah and you young lady need to work on your reinforcement spell, it still has a lot of flaws." I said to my master. "If it was perfected, even a powerful kick like Dante's wouldn't have been able to blow the door away, unless he was using his devil trigger." I said before she even had the chance to complain. "Tomorrow we'll come back and you'll keep practising until you can strengthen the door to the extend that it doesn't break when kicked open." I instructed.

"Yeah all right." She complied as she yawned and stretched her arms into the air.

"Guess you're tired, here I better take you back." I said as I picked her up bridal style and left.

* * *

"Hey master, are you all right?" I asked as I carried her while leaping from roof to roof.

"I'm fine, just tired, say Neon, I got a question." She said as she gazed up into the sky.

"Hmm what is it?" I asked.

"Why did you become a trickster in the first place?"

"Those aren't some really good memories I want to talk about, but if I had to say anything it would be that I was garbage." I solemnly replied as I recalled my past memories.

"Garbage? What do you mean by that?" She asked again.

"It's nothing, it's really nothing. Look I'll tell you when I feel like it okay, but for now I rather not talk about it." I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts.

"I see, well sorry for reminding you them than." She said quietly as she turned away.

Truthfully I never wanted to even think about my past, in fact if possible I rather forget them, but yet at the same time I couldn't bring myself too. I often cursed myself in the past for not being able to bring myself to remove them. Even now I still haven't truly figured out what I really wanted in my life. I've spent my entire life merely wondering around causing chaos because I can't find any real reason to live for. "Pathetic, that's the only word to describe me." I thought as I carried her back home.

* * *

**Well I don't exactly know why I enjoy writing this even though I suck at it,**** well anyway the training is going to involve cleaning up Dante's debt issues, but the thing is I haven't been playing or watching Devil May Cry for a really long time, so I kind of forgot what are the top 10 reasons why Dante is always broke, seriously I can't remember, if you want me to continue this story, please review and tell me what they are, I only know of the broken door and furniture because I've seen that happen in most of the DMC games and anime.**


End file.
